


Defiant Little Kitten

by orphan_account



Series: We could take on the world together. [1]
Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyperion gets a new client requesting for a private dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiant Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Stripper names [for now] are as follows:
> 
> Hyperion - Hosogai Kei  
> Perses - Yagami Ren

  
"Hyperion!"

 

Hosogai Kei sighed and turned around, giving the staff member an icy cold glare. He'd just finished his shift, and was dead tired. The call of his pseud clearly meant that he had to stay back for another job. "Yes?"

 

The staff member handed him a key, and Kei groaned internally. A key meant a private dance, and while he normally would jump at the opportunity to earn more, that day he wasn't in the mood for it.

 

Kei went back to his dressing room, placing the key on the desk as he freshened up. Beside him, his senior took one look at him, stood up and swatted his hands away, picking up a bottle of hairspray and re-styling his hair for him. Kei leaned into the touch, sighing happily.

 

"Re-apply your concealer and eyeliner, Kei-kun," Yagami Ren said, fingers moving quickly through Kei's hair. "Your dark eye circles are ridiculous."

 

Pouting adorably at Ren, Kei took a cotton pad and soaked it in make-up remover, wiping off his smudged make-up and re-applying it with quick, precise strokes.

 

"Perses, you're free for today," The staff member said, poking his head into the dressing room. Kei saw his senior wave the staff member off impatiently, already having known his schedule. 

 

"So," Ren said, grinning down at his junior. "Who is it this time?" As new as Kei was to the club, with his feminine features and lithe body, he was quickly becoming one of the more popular dancers.

 

Kei shrugged, winging his eyeliner out at the same time as Ren gave his hair one last spritz of hairspray. "I don't know. Wasn't told, so it's probably someone new, or one of my regulars brought a friend."

 

Ren gave a laugh, remembering when one of  _his_  regulars had brought a friend along. "You do know that when that happens, the friend normally ends up choosing someone else?"

 

Grinning, Kei stood up, grabbing his shirt and shrugging it on, buttoning the vest up over it. His shorts - and they really were  _shorts -_ tight and clad snugly around his hips. He spun around once for Ren's approval, mock-glaring at him when he was given a pat on his ass, and turned to leave.

 

"Wait!" Ren called, squinting. "He's most likely a first-timer, yes?" A nod, and Ren grinned, digging under his dressing room table before extracting a pair of white, thigh high leather boots. Kei's eyes widened as Ren thrust them at him, face clearly saying 'put them on'. Gingerly, Kei took the pair of boots and slid them on.

 

"There we go~!" Ren cheered in a sing song voice. His grin was wide and he looked immensely proud of himself. And he had every reason to, for Kei looked  _spectacular_. "I'd tap that, if I wasn't already attached," He said, sighing almost dreamily.

 

Kei made a sort of blanching noise in the back of his throat. It wasn't that Ren wasn't attractive - he was very much so - it was just that he couldn't imagine himself in a relationship, romantic or sexual, with his senior. "Please don't, Ren-kun. I didn't need that image in my head."

 

"Hyperion!" The staff called, and Kei sighed, turning away from his senior, who waved him off, cheery grin still plastered on his face. He tossed the key in his hand, using it to unlock the door where his was newest client undoubtedly already inside, waiting.

 

The man looked up when he entered, and Kei blinked in slight shock; His clients were mostly middle-aged, closeted gay men who wanted to jack off to his dancing because they couldn't afford more. This man, however, was not. His wristband was white, which mean that he had paid for the highest tier of service, and he was definitely not a closeted middle-aged man. 

 

Kei hummed in appreciation, the man's eyes riveted to him as he walked in a small circle, stopping in front of the man who had been sitting on the couch, leaned back and comfortable. "So," Kei asked, climbing onto the sofa and kneeling with his legs on either side of the man's thighs. "What do I call you?"

 

The man eyed him for a few silent moments, hands moving up to trace the sides of his body through the vest and shirt. "Yuki," He spoke, running his eyes down Kei's body. "Are you going to start?"

 

  
_Yuki, huh_. Kei mused. He definitely seemed fun. Fun to tease, in fact. Kei smiled, lifting off his client to stick his iPod into the dock, searching through his playlist for a suitable song. Once chosen, he slid out of Yuki's grip, wrapping a hand around the pole in front of him.

 

"Hyperion-" Yuki started, but was cut off when the music started, and Kei began to move. His eyes widened. Hyperion's movements were smooth, the way he twirled mesmerizing. Yuki watched as Hyperion kicked his leg up and hooked it around the pole, body moving to the music, instinctively bopping to the beat. It was ridiculous, how much grace he managed to pull it off with, that Yuki could do nothing but stare, riveted, at him. 

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hyperion unbuttoned his vest and tossed it to the side, still moving. His body was ever fluid, hips undulating in time to the music, and it was somehow both extremely beautiful and extremely lewd at the same time.

 

Hyperion was grinning at him, eyes laughing and lips smirking, and Yuki felt so insignificant, caught in the middle of his world. Named after the Greek Titan of Light, the way he shone was bright, and Yuki couldn't think of a name more fitting for him.

 

The more he moved, the more Yuki was enamoured. By the time the song had ended, and Hyperion had stripped himself of his shirt and vest, he was kneeling on the ground and peering up at Yuki through his eyelashes, the perfect picture of innocence. "Yuki," He called, smiling softly, "Are you okay? You look flushed."

 

He didn't say anything, merely grabbed the back of Hyperion's nape and pulled him into a fierce, demanding kiss. He felt more than heard the moan that escaped the other's lips, shuddering at the thought of having elicited such a response. He opened his mouth, tongues entwining and battling for dominance.

 

He didn't know what it was, but there was something infinitely arousing about the position they were in, Yuki on the couch and Hyperion on the ground. Pulling back for breath, Yuki dived back down for another kiss, only to meet one smooth cheek with his lips, Hyperion having turned his head away, a cheeky smile on his lips.

 

Yuki raised an eyebrow, sliding one hand into Hyperion's hair, feeling the soft strands card between his fingers. "What're you doing?" He asked, brushing the thumb of the same hand across Hyperion's soft, swollen lips. 

 

That smile, that beautiful, damnable, infuriating smile stayed on the stripper's lips, even as he turned away. "I don't feel like it today, Master." It wasn't a complete lie, after all.

 

  
_Master_. When that word was spoken, Yuki growled almost animalistically, grabbing Hyperion up by the waist and pulling him onto his lap. He won himself a startled gasp, eyes feral with a glint that made Hyperion's lips part and breath quicken. He felt hands, broad and slightly calloused, run along his torso, up his back and into his hair, down his waist and into his shorts.

 

"Well then," Yuki said, burying his nose into Hyperion's neck, inhaling his scent. "I'm not going to have paid for nothing, am I?" That wasn't the least of his concerns, but he couldn't very well tell Hyperion that 'I've fallen in love with you, please marry me this instant.' 

 

Hyperion moaned, hips thrusting forward into Yuki's own. Internally, he cursed himself. He should be able to control himself better than this, shouldn't already be getting aroused, shouldn't already be getting so hard he wanted nothing more than for Yuki to  _touch_ him. He panted, moving forward to bury his face in Yuki's neck. "M-Master-"

 

Again, Yuki growled, moving both hands down to Hyperion's ass, using the hold as leverage, pushing their hips together and feeling himself shudder with the pleasure.

 

Now, normally, neither of them would even consider climaxing in their clothes. But now, they were both aroused, caught up in the heat of the moment and the pure sex in the atmosphere around them that they couldn't care less at all.

 

"Hurts," Hyperion suddenly whimpered, and Yuki glanced down with concern to quickly find the problem. Hyperion's shorts were skin tight, and with the arousal, the material was chaffing too much. Fumbling, Yuki moved his hand to unbutton and unzip his shorts to pull him out, a glassy eyed Hyperion writhing in his hands from the touch.

 

Catching himself, Hyperion looked at Yuki for a few moments, before he leaned down to seal their lips together, hands unbuttoning Yuki's pants in return and drawing him out as well, moving their arousals together and stroking. The choked groan that he received for that action was more than enough of a reward.

 

"Hyperion," Yuki murmured, breath coming in short pants. "Hyperion!" He gasped, thrusting up erratically, without rhythm.

 

Hyperion pulled back, swatting Yuki's hands away and firmly grasping his hand around their arousals, pumping quickly, rhythmically, and it wasn't long before they were both gasping and moaning into each other's shoulders, reaching their orgasms nigh simultaneously. 

 

Yuki laughed, once he had calmed down enough, wrapping his arms around Hyperion and nuzzling into his neck. "What was that about being too tired, huh? Defiant little kitten."

 

He got a raised eyebrow for that comment, and if he received a pinch on the ass for it as well, that was between him, Hyperion and the sore part of his ass.


End file.
